In systems employing methods that use data from asynchronous sensors, the sensor data values are of different age as a matter of the underlying principle. When considering simulations over sampling variations, the sensor data widen considerably. Therefore the methods, for example, triggering methods for personal protection means, which use the processed sensor data values, must be have an appropriately robust design with respect to these sensor data variations, which makes customer requirements considerably more difficult to meet and increases system costs.